Im a what now!
by yaoiforlife1563
Summary: same story, new title and a few changes. it was called i turned into a what! but i just hadd to change things hope you enjoy! Eren had to do a test made by Hanji, but things didn t turn like it should have. does a certain help or does Eren have to do this all alone? hope you enjoy! (ereri, yaoi, lots of smut, so don t like don t read)
1. Chapter 1

**Eren POV**

How did this happen, how did I become like his" I thought as I watched Levi shouting at Hanji. "How can you be so fucking stupid, you shitty four eyes!" yells Levi mad. "if he could be anymore red than he already is, he would explode" I thought and snickered a little. "I just made an elixir and wanted to test it on Eren, and to see what is does to his titan form. Obviously it failed" says Hanji innocent "ju-just wanted to test it. Have you looked at him, ofcource this whole thing failed!" as Levi yells this he took a few steps forward her. "maybe I should explain what happened".

**Half an hour earlier**

I was walking through the hallway to go to my training, util I saw Hanji run towards me "Eren I need your help with something" I could tell is was bad news just by the look in her eyes. "I can`t Hanji-san I have training right now" "yea I know, so I told the one who is in charge of you that you can`t come and that you are helping me" my jaw drops and I look at her with big eyes. Before I can say anything, she grabs my arm and drags me to her lab.

Once we`re at her lab she makes me sit on a chair, I`m getting a little nervous as I watch her getting a needle with something in it. "okay Eren, I need you to relax for me, I just want to see how your body reacts to this and if it effects the titan in you" explains Hanji and I can see she is getting excited for this. I take a deep breath "okay let`s get this over with then" and I give her my arm. She injects the needle and gives me the weird stuff. Just when she is done Levi storms in "oi four eyes, care to explain why the brat is not as his training right now?!" he said frustrated. "gladly midget, I`m just doing a test on Eren to see how he reacts to it, that's all" when she talks, I fall over to the ground. I wrap my arms around myself and scream in pain, my whole body feels like it`s on fire and I`m about to explode. Levi runs to me and grabs me by the shoulders "Eren! Eren talk to me, what`s wrong!" I look at him and I see the panic in his eyes, just when I`m about to say something the pain gets worse and I scream louder. The pain is too much and I black out.

When I wake up the first thing I see is Levi "Eren are you okay? Say something" I open my mouth and the only sound that comes out is a whine. I`m looking at Levi with big eyes and try it again, but with the same result. I start to panic, I stand up and I feel that there is something wrong. I look down and see that I`m quite furry and that I`m at all fours. I look at Levi and make a little noise. "Eren I need you to calm down, okay and then we can figure it all out" he says and past me on the head. Levi stand up and turns to Hanji and burst out screaming at her "so much for staying calm" I think.

**Present**

And that's where we are now Levi is screaming at her for 15 minutes now and just when I was about to interfere someone walks into the room. I look up to see who it was and I see Erwin. Erwin looks at me and I shrink a little, he clears his throat to get the attention. Levi and Hanji finally shut up and turn to Erwin. "care to explain why there is a dog here?" he asked and raised an eyebrow "thanks sir, now I know what I am" and I smile in my head, the whole time Levi was screaming I never found out what I am. Hanji starts to laugh "that dog over there is Eren, Erwin" his eyes are getting wide and looks at me again "Eren is that you?" I stand up and nod. "holy mother of god, if there is one, Hanji what did you do this time, wait don`t explain, just make him normal again before the military police notice there is something odd going on here" and with that he walks away. Levi sighs "okay you shitty glasses you work on this right now and you brat, you are coming with me" he walks in to the hallway and I`m right after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi POV**

As I walk to my room, I can hear the brat behind me, I sigh as I think of the whole situation "what am I going to do with him, right now he can`t train and no one can see him like this" I sigh again as I know the only option is for him to stay in my room, and before I know it I`m standing in front of the door to my room. I hear a little sound besides me, I look down and see Eren looking right at me "what?" he puts he paw out scratch it against the door. "okay I`ll open it, calm down" I said irritated. I open the door and the first thing Eren does is running inside and jumps onto the bed to get comfortable. "oi brat, you can't just do that, get of the bed right now!" I run to the bed and tried to grab Eren, but Eren has other plans and jumps to the side. I take a deep breath to calm me down "Eren when I count to three you`re off the bed or there will be no food for you till further notice" I see his ears going flat and even before I get the opportunity to count he gets off the bed.

"better, now listen we are going to put up some rules" I tell him and I see him nod as proof that he is listening. "first, you don`t get out of this room without my permission no matter what. Second, you`re not allowed to get on the bed even when I`m gone. And the last, don`t and I seriously mean don`t let anyone see you. Dogs are not allowed here and if someone finds out that it`s you we are going to have trouble" I can see that he does not like it but we have no choice. "now go finds a place to sleep here, we are going to have a hell of a day tomorrow" I see him nod and looking for a place to sleep. While he does that I`m getting ready for bed. When I`m ready I walk to my bed and see Eren sitting on my bed again "Eren what did I say about getting on my bed, get off now!" I exclaim. Eren shakes his head and lies down to get more comfortable. I sigh again and lost count at how many times that has been today, and notice that is was a lost cos. "fine but you sleep at the end" and I get in bed and I hope that tomorrow will be a better day, but somehow I know that that's not the case.

_**okay so I know the first two were short but it will gett better i promise you that**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren POV**

It`s the middle of the night when I woke up. I look around the room to see I was in Levi`s room, I think that it`s odd that I`m here but then I remember everything and I couldn`t help to let out a little sound. I turn my head to look at Levi, he is rolled up on his side and I see that he is a little restless. I stand up and walk softly to Levi. I can see his face and it looks like he is in pain, I don`t like how he`s looking but I don`t know what to do. I walk a little closer to his face and gave it a soft lick hoping it will wake him, but no luck. I try it again but he is not waking up at all. I sigh, if that`s even possible for a dog, and go to his shoulder. I put my front legs on it and try to shake him awake. I hear a grunt from him so I think it`s working but when I look at his face it`s the opposite. I push him a little harder but he won`t just wake up. I go back on all fours and turn to his face. Before I know it, I start too bark and it sounds desperate to me and I don` know why. When I see that he finely is waking up I stop barking and feel my tail moving side to side. He opens his eyes and looks at me and I can see the shock in his eyes, he sits up and takes deep breathes, one hand on his forehead and the other besides him. I sit beside him and put my head on the arm that`s lying beside him and start rubbing it hoping to calm him down. Levi turns his head to look at me and I wait for his next move, I kind of expected that he would yell at me and throw me off the bed but it never happened. Instead he grabs me and pulls me against his chest, I can hear his heartbeat and it`s really fast. I have to admit that I`m a little shocked about the contact but I can`t complain so I push my head a little closer to comfort him. It seems to work, his heart is slowing down within time and I`m glad, it is unsettling to see him like this and I start to wonder if this happens more often. I want to ask him but I know that I can`t right now, I hope he will tell me someday about it. Levi lies back down on his side with me still against his chest to fall asleep. I try to stay awake until Levi is sleeping to make sure he`ll be alright, but before I know it I fell asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up hearing a thud besides me, I see Levi sitting on the ground beside the bed looking shocked at me, which is a sight you don`t see often "why are you looking at me like that captain?" I ask. "do you need to ask that, you brat. Can`t you hear yourself talking, just look at yourself idiot!" he shouts at me. As he said that I realize he`s right and look down "I have my body back!" I said exited "and I`m naked!" I though in panic and feel my face heat up. I grab the bed sheets and place them over my legs to cover my man parts. "well not quite, look behind you and feel your head" he sits on the bed and I feel my head and I feel the dread creep up inside me "please, please don`t it be what I think it is" I think and yes, my fear comes true, I got dog ears! I look behind me and see a tail connected to my lower back! "why, why is this happening to me!" I cry out frustrated "how should I know, put on your clothes we`re going to Hanji" Levi says while putting his clothes on. "okay, I have two problems with that. One I have no clothes here, they are still at Hanji`s place and two, I don`t think it`s a good idea that I walk with these ears and the tail. Everyone will freak if they see me" I explain and not moving an inch. Levi sighs "good point, I`ll get Hanji and your clothes while I`m at it" and Levi walks out of the room. "I hope we can put an end to this quickly, but I do have to admit sleeping with Levi besides me is nice".


	4. Chapter 4

**Levi PO******V****

"hey shitty four eyes, where are you I need you right now!" I yell as I kick in the door. "geez, good morning to you too Levi, how can I help?" responds Hanji "you`re coming with me to my room and have a look at Eren, and where are his clothes he`ll need them" as I look around, I found his clothes and grab them. I see Hanji looking at me like I have gone crazy or something and I start to get irritated "now would be great Hanji, you have got to look at him" I said and walk out of the room. I didn`t need to look to know if Hanji would follow me, because I know she would. While we walk to my room I start to think about the brat, he looked quite cute with the ears and the tail but damn that body. I want to touch him and make him forget his own name "wait stop right there Levi, you can`t go there he`s just a kid and it makes me a pervert". I shake my head a little to get it out of my head and before I know it I`m standing at my room. We walk inside and see Eren still on the bed waiting, he looks up and his tail moves as soon as he sees us. I wonder if he even knows that he`s doing that. "here brat your clothes" I say as I walk to him and throw him his clothes "thank you captain" he replies and puts on his clothes "you didn`t do anything with him right, Levi?" I see her grin and shout "like hell I would do that four eyes!" "at least not without his consent. no bad Levi! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

**A little while later**

"okay so you got your body back but still have the ears and the tail which is mostly a good thing? I did a research about dogs and apparently they go in heat around this time of year, so I think Eren that you will too since you`re part dog" Hanji explains. I look at Eren and see the panic in his eyes "well it`s not going to be fun Eren, you`ll feel like you`re burning up from the inside which will hurt and you want to have sex with your mate and as far as I believe you don`t have one so you will have to relief yourself to get the satisfaction" I feel a shiver over my back just to think about it let alone go through with it. I look at the brat and see the that he really is in panic now "how long is the heat period?" I ask not taking my eyes of Eren "he`ll be in heat for a week and it starts in a few days I think" damn a whole week, that will be hell for him. I see that he starts to breath faster, shit he`s hyperventilating, I put my hands on his cheeks and turn his head to me to look me in the eyes "Eren calm down, try to take deep breaths, just follow me" I take deep breathes and see that Eren tries to do the same thing to calm down "good Eren, just like that, keep going" I can feel the eyes of Hanji in the back of my head, but I don`t care I need to calm the brat down. Soon Eren calms down and starts to breath normal again "captain what do I do, I don`t know what to do" "I'm afraid you can`t do anything Eren, you`ll have to get through with it, but you won`t do it alone. I`ll be with you the whole week, and before you say anything, I won`t do anything to you" I see Eren relax and nod, I nod back and let go his face and turn to Hanji "will you talk to Erwin about this, there is a cottage not far from here, we`ll go there so this can go quietly" Hanji nod and leaves the room. I turn back at Eren and look him in the face "well Eren looks like we need to pack for the week and leave as soon as possible" Eren nods and asks "will you be with me the whole time captain" "yes, I will until you tell me you want me to leave" I answer and I feel myself smile a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren POV**

Levi and I packed our stuff and were on our way within an few hours. I`m still freaked out about the heat stuff and me being a dog but I`m glad that Levi is with me, I knew that if he wasn`t with me I would have tried to kill myself or something. I see Levi stop and I look ahead, I see the cottage that he was talking about "alright brat, you take care of the horses and I will take a look inside" he tells me and gets off his horse, I nod to him and get off as well. As I took care of the horses I stood by the front door, I get more nervous as I look at it. I take a deep breath and open the door, it looks cosy and it`s clean which surprised me since almost nobody goes here as far as I heard from Levi. "Eren, you go pick a room where you think you`ll be the most comfortable in for the week, because I have the feeling that you won`t be moving and leaving it much" I nod again and walk through all the rooms, they`re not bad but it doesn't make me feel as comfortable as I hoped. As I walk to the last room it immediately feels right somehow. It has a queen size bed, not too much furniture and it feels like I can stay here my whole life if I could "captain I found my room" I shout and look out of the window, not much to see though only a few trees and that's it. "yea I can see why you picked this one, it`s nice" I hear the familiar from behind me, I turn around to look at him and give him a smile.

Suddenly I feel a wave of fire coming from inside me, no way, this should not have happened in a couple of days. The feeling is so overwhelming that I almost stumble, so I lean against the window and start to pant "captain I think it`s starting" I say between pants, I fall to the ground as the strength in my leave me. I can see Levi run to get beside me but the feeling is too much for all at once that I can't hear him. I`m picked up from the ground, I tuck my head in the neck of Levi and take a sniff of his smell, god he smells so good so I let out a sound of pleasure what I think is a moan. As soon as I`m on, what believe is the bed, I turn to my side and make me as small as possible. That movement was a bad idea as I can feel how hard I am right now and let out a moan again. Because of the daze I`m in I forgot that Levi is still in the room while I took off all of my clothes, I sigh and a light moan as I feel the cold air of the room hit my skin and my dick. Place my hand on my cock and start to move, I feel the pleasure shot right through my body and start to moan without care, it feels good for a little while but soon it`s not enough, I need more. I put three fingers in my mouth and start to lick it, as soon as I think it`s wet enough I take them out and put one finger in my ass. It feels a little weird but really good and soon the second and the third follows.

It still feels like it`s still not enough and I must have said it out loud, because out of nowhere I feel a hand on my arm and pulls the fingers out, I let out a whine at the loss of the feeling. I`m pushed to lie on my back and see Levi above me staring with lust in his eyes. I feel like a mess, here I am moaning and out of breath and not even caring if Levi is watching me. Now that I look at him, I feel the want and need for Levi to touch me "Levi, touch me, I need you to help me, it`s not enough" I hear myself say. I see him looking at me like I said something stupid "what are you saying Eren, you`re not in your right mind right now" "that`s not true Levi, I know damn well what I`m saying, and I`m saying that I really need you right now" well I don't really know what I`m saying right now, but what I do know is that this feeling won`t be enough with just me. "do you really want to do this Eren, once I start I don't think I can stop" I can tell that he is still unsure about this, but I can see the lust appear in his eyes. "yes, god yes Levi, touch me please, make me feel good" I almost yell with inpatients. The hand that is still moving on my cock is being pulled and I let go, not a second later I feel a warm hand replacing mine and I let out a loud moan, I never felt this much pleasure from a hand that was not mine. Just from a few strokes I`m screaming as I cum. I try to catch my breath as I feel a hand in my hair "rest Eren, you`re going to need it" I hear Levi but not looking at him since I had my eyes closed. I reach for him, and once I found him I put my arms around him and pull him to me "hey brat you`re still dirty, let me clean you first before you`re going to hug me" I hear him complain and I just shook my head "no I want you here in my arms and you`re not going anywhere" I say and I hug him tighter, I hear him sigh and hug me back as he says "fine".


	6. Chapter 6

**Levi POV**

I can`t believe what just happened, I just had a conversation with the brat and the next thing I know I helped him getting off. I must be insane, I told myself that I wouldn`t touch him in any way and here I am in his arms. But a really sweet smell came off Eren, I tried to hold myself back, but when he asked to touch him, my resolve failed me. I look up at his face and see him staring at me I can feel myself blush a little just by the look in his eyes, the little bit of lust that has yet left and an emotion I can`t place. "how are you feeling kid?" I ask "hmm a little better, but I feel like it won`t be long before it`ll start again" "do you want me to leave?" I know he would tell me if he wanted to, but the sweet scent is still in the air and I can`t seem to move, it is quite addictive "no I want you to stay, I need you to stay. I can`t help but think that you are my so called "mate" Levi. Damn this is embarrassing to say but I don't think I can get my relieve if you`re not here with me". I feel a little shocked to hear that but I can`t deny that I feel something for Eren, or it`s just the smell, I don't know. "then I`ll stay, I don't know about the whole "mate" thing but I`m right here when you need me to" and I squeeze him to prove my point. I can feel his heart beating a little faster under his chest, his skin gets a little warmer, I look at him and see that the lust in his eyes is getting stronger. The sweet smell is getting stronger too.

"Levi it`s happening again" he whispers so softly and out of breath that I can barely hear him. I get out of his hold and look at his hard on again "I`m going to touch you Eren" I say to warn him and I can hear him whine and see his hips move up to tell me to hurry up. I put my finger on the base and slide it over the shaft to the tip, teasing him a little. I hear him moan, I move down so that it was in front of my face, I take his cock in my hand and I lick the tip which is already leaking with pre cum. I take the tip in my mouth and look at his face. He looks right back at me in shock but damn that brat is looking so hot right now I feel my pant getting tight. I move my head up and down taking as much as I can in my mouth. His hands are in my hair gripping it tight, I let out a groan from the tight feeling. His moaning gets a little louder and I know he`s close so I let him go with a pop sound. I look at him and I can see that he is a mess and that he is disappointment he couldn`t cum. He tries to reach his cock but I slap his hand. I crawl over him so I`m face to face with him and say "relax Eren I`ll let you come in a minute but first suck" and put fingers in front of his mouth, sucking them like a madman. I hear him moan softly, he really enjoys sucking on my fingers and with that look on his face I can`t help to let out a soft groan myself. I lean over to kiss his dog ear and he let out a whine and I feel that he is shaking a little. So that is a weak spot, good to know. I bit his ear and let my fingers go to moan loudly and grinds his cock against mine. I groan and look at him "fuck brat just wait a little and you can have my dick all you want" I say, he gets a little more red then he already was feeling a little embarrassed I think and nods his head.

I spread his legs a little further and line one finger at his hole, wetting it a little before putting it in. I wait a little for Eren to get used to it before I move it, never taking my eyes off his. "ah.. oh yea... more Levi I need more... ah!" I put a second finger in and move it a little faster, soon the third finger follows. I know I found his prostate when he screams and moves his hips to get more friction. As I see that he reacts like that I just can`t wait anymore, I pull my fingers out and take of my clothes. I put his legs over my shoulders and line my dick at his hole. "I'm putting it in Eren" I look at him and see him nod, looking a little nervous. I push it in and damn he is still tight "fuck Eren... you`re so tight" I look at him and see that he is in pain. I lean over and put my elbow besides his head and grab his chin to kiss him, letting him focus on the kiss and not on the pain. I`m all in but I wait for Eren to get a little used to it. I feel his hips move against mine and I start to move slowly. Eren pulls away from the kiss, grabs me tight around my shoulders and moan loudly in my neck "ah... fuck yea... so big... Levi faster ah... harder... give it to me hard" he asks and I give it to him like he wants it, fast and hard. As he holds on to me, I can really smell that sweet scent coming of Eren and I can`t get enough of it.

I can feel that he is close again, I pull it out and Eren whines at the loss and looks at me. He tries to looks mad at me but it`s not working with the lust and need clouding his eyes. I can`t help but grin at that "don`t be a brat about it Eren, I just need you to turn around for me" I say. He sits up and I take a quick kiss from him before he turns around. I look at his ass and just notice what a beautiful ass it is and with the tail it makes it an even better sight. I give his ass a light slap, he throws his head back, arches his back and lets out a sound of pleasure. I grin at that, it sounds really cute. I grab his hips, put it on my dick and shove it in hard and deep in his ass. He yells out of pleasure and surprise and lets his head fall into the pillow "oh fuck yea... so deep... so good Levi!" I lean over and suck on his neck to leave marks and fuck him hard. I can feel my balls tighten and I know I won`t last long "fuck Eren I`m about to cum... do I need to pull out?" I groan out. "no don`t... inside, I want you to... to cum inside me... I`m close too!" I put more pressure on my hold on his hips, maybe hard enough to leave bruises but at the moment I don`t care, and thrust his hips in rhythm against mine. Eren screams at the force and wiggled his ass a little to loosen it a little and starts to move his hips on his own against mine. One of my hands slips under him to grab his dick and jerk it off just as fast. That was just the last thing he needs as Eren screams out my name and came all over my hand and on the bed. As he comes he tighten around me and I come inside of him. Eren lies his underbody down on bed and takes him with me, bracing me om my arms just a little so I didn`t crush him.

We stayed like this as we came over our high. I kiss his shoulder and pull out slowly to lie beside him. Eren whines a little as I do so and turns around to look at me "Levi, what does this make us?" he asks me a little insecure and out of breath. I sigh "I don`t know, but we should rest for now, we have to do this for a whole week so we`re gonna need it, after that we`ll talk about it" I reply and take him in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eren POV**

The week flew by like it was nothing, and we were at it like rabbits. We stayed in bed the whole week and we only got out to eat or to take a quick shower to clean up. We assume that this is the last day and it`s a miracle that my backside isn`t killing me after all the sex we had, I blame it on the heat though. And I`m a little surprised how sweet Levi could be. No matter how rough the sex could be sometimes, he had taken care of me the whole week. But I can`t shake the feeling that once the heat is over it will all be back to normal, back to just being captain and soldier and that Levi would be back to his cold-hearted front. I just don`t want that, I knew I feelings for him but I didn`t know what kind. But when this whole thing started and how he took care of me I knew I loved him.

I am lying on bed when a new wave of a burning feeling hit inside me. Levi is in the kitchen making something to eat for me, I try to call him but my voice wouldn`t let me, all what comes out is a weird sound that I place what it means. As my mind goes in a daze, I do remember that Levi gave me something just in case if he wasn`t around, which happened a few times. I was looking around on the bed but couldn`t see it. I turn to one side of the bed and look on the ground and there It was. I try to grab it but I can`t reach it, so I lean a little bit more off the bed, as soon as I can reach it, I grab it. I try to get up but somehow I made a wrong move and just fall off the bed on the ground. I don`t even try to get back on the bed as I start to lick it and put it in my mouth to make sure it all wet. As I`m doing that I feel some of my saliva drip down on my fingers, I take them to my ass and push two fingers in. I moan in pleasure and a little in pain but ignore it. I feel the need rise but I have to a little to make sure I won`t hurt myself to much.

Once I think I was prepped enough, I pull the thing out of my mouth and push it slowly in my ass. I cry out as I feel the pleasure go through my body. It does feel good but a have to admit that Levi`s cock feels a lot better inside of me. I push it all the way in and wait a little to catch my breath. I reach to the end and push on the On button, and once I did I nearly cried. It feels so fucking good and I can feel my whole body shake at the feeling. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling moaning like there was no tomorrow. When I opened my eyes as I hear a cough behind me, I turn my head and see Levi standing at the door with no shirt on and just his shorts. I feel a little embarrassed as he is watching me being a moaning mess with a vibrator up my ass, but it soon leaves as I see the lust and the want in his eyes. I get on my hand and knees and crawl towards him. As I crawl I feel it move inside me and good god I had to stop a few times because the feeling of the vibrator hitting my prostate was just too much.

As I sat in front of Levi I could perfectly see his erection in his briefs. I sit on my knees and put his underwear down, he steps out of it and I threw it behind me. I grab his cock and start to lick the tip and down to his balls. I had done this a few times this week and damn, I just can`t get enough of it. I put it in my mouth and start to push it down my throat, I feel a hand in my hair to keep me there and hear a groan form above me. I look up at him and see that he has his eyes closed and was breathing heavy. I pull back to push it back in again, still moaning myself, I was doing this for a few times until I feel the hand in my hair push me back and get him out of my mouth. He opens his eyes and the lust I saw in his eyes had grown in so much need I`d almost cum.

"I almost got the feeling that you like the vibrator more than me Eren" he says in a husky voice. I shake my head as he walks behind and pushes up my ass to grab on the vibrator and move it a little. I feel a shock through my body as I fall over on my hand "you`re a mess from this and it`s just on the lowest stand, I wonder what will happen if I put it higher" I feel the vibration getting stronger and scream out at the feeling, fuck it almost feels like I`m about to shut down. I feel my body go limp and drop to the ground, my eyes roll to the back of my head and I`m just lying there, seeing white and being a screaming mess in my own pleasure forgetting me surroundings. I feel it moving and I just know that it`s because of Levi, he hits my prostate a few times and I feel that I`m about cum.

Levi must have known because he pulls it out roughly and scream in frustration. I was so close and my ass just feel empty now. I try to catch as much breath as I can before I was roughly filled up again, and by the feeling of it I just knew I was Levi`s dick. I feel him lying above me and thrusting in me like he was the one in need, not me. I pull up my head and let it lean beside his to feel him. He has one hand on my hip and the other come around my throat to grab my opposite shoulder. I could feel that I was close, as he was thrusting in me my dick was grinding on the floor "Levi, I`m gonna cum!" I scream and I took hold on his arm that was around my throat. "then cum, my little pup, just let I go" he groans out. And with that I cum hard, harder than I did all week I believe. While I was trying to come back to earth I feel Levi cum in me. I gasp a little at the feeling of being filled up. We lay there until we got our strength back and move back to bed.

We`re lying in bed in each other's arms, het has been a while since my last heat wave "right I`m going to get that food you`re busy with" I said and got off the bed. Well that was the plan as soon as I stood I fell to the ground, which happens a lot today. I feel a pain in my back that is almost too much to handle for me. "are you okay Eren?" I hear from the bed "well I think my heat is over, I`m sore like hell and I didn`t have that the whole week" I explain in a pained voice. "I see, well try to get back to bed while I`ll run a bath for you" he says and get up from the bed and walks to the bathroom. I try to get up to the bed it`s a little more difficult then I thought it would be. When I finely got on the bed Levi walks back into the room "bath is ready for you, think you can get there by yourself?" I feel my face heat up out of embarrassment and shake my head.

Suddenly I`m in the strong arms of Levi and brings me to the bathtub. I sigh as the warm water hit my skin, I feel my muscles finely relax after a week being so tense. "Hey Levi, what`s going to happen, now that the week is over?" I ask uncertainly "well, we are going to figure out how to get you back to normal obviously" well I got that part but that's not what I want to know "no, I mean between us" I can see that he is thinking about it, so I stay quiet. "what do you want?" he replies and has a curious but worried look in his eyes, so I answer without thinking "well I know I meant what I said about you being my mate, I wouldn`t have done this with anyone else. And no it`s not talking because of the heat, I knew I had feeling for you but I didn`t know what kind of feeling they were. Seeing you being so sweet and gentle with, it made me realize that I love you Levi, I want us to have a relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Levi POV**

I have to admit that I did feel a little surprised at the words of Eren. I mean I`m quit older then he is, but I also can`t help feeling like I always knew somehow. At the beginning of this week he did say that he needed me to help and not anybody else. When a heat wave passed he always wanted to be in my arms and I saw an emotion in his eyes that I couldn`t quit place, but now I know, it was love. The thought made my heart skip a beat and I love the idea of him being my boyfriend. I walk over to him, not saying a word, I lean over and grab his chin to kiss him softly on the lips. I hear him gasp a little before he kisses me back. We kissed a few times when we fucked, but those were full of lust, this was soft with love. I pull away to catch a breath and put my forehead against his "I would love that brat" I say and give him a smile. If I wasn`t certain I would have now, his eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile I`ve ever seen at my words.

Next morning

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and a brat in my arms. I look at him and feel myself smile, he`s still asleep and has a little smile on his face. He looks so cute right now that I couldn`t help but kiss him softly on his forehead. I wish every morning could be like this, but I knew that today we have to get back home and he has to go back to his cell, well looks like I got to make a change at that. I held Eren a little closer to my chest as a little bit of comfort, this seem to wake him up as I hear him groan a little and moves around. "good morning, my little pup" I say softly not to scare him, he opens his beautiful green eyes and looks at me "hmm good morning" he replies with a smile. "how are you feeling" I ask as take a few strands of his hair out of his face and place he hand behind his ear to scratch it. He closes his eyes and lean in to the touch "the good thing is I`m not sore, but I still feel like not moving out of bed" I hummed at that "we can stay a little longer but we have to get back today" I explain and feel soft pats on the bed, I look up and see his tail wagging "are you aware that you move your tail when you`re happy and excited?" I ask feeling a little curious about that. "yea I`m aware, it just moves whenever I like it or not. When I was a dog it did feel kind of natural, but now it just feels weird" can`t say I blame him, suddenly having something above your ass and not having control over it would feel weird. "I`ve got to ask though, why the vibrator?" I can`t help but blush at that and I try to hide my face in his hair "I thought that if you didn`t want me with you could use that to get off" "yea that part I know by now, but why do you have it, because I don`t believe it you just had it for me" I feel myself blush harder "I`m a man in the late twenties with Eren, even I do have needs sometimes" god this is so fucking embarrassing, I knew he would ask eventually but that does not makes it less embarrassing, I hear him chuckle and god I wish I could die "was that before or after I came in the picture". Okay this is a bit too much for me, so I got up and headed for the bathroom and before I walked out of the door I said "after".

At the afternoon we were back home and we were heading over to Hanji and hoping she found something. We walk through the door of her lab "ah Levi, Eren welcome back. I see you survived the heat" "yea we did survive now do tell me Hanji, have you found anything over the past week?" I ask and I can feel the feeling of being annoyed come up. "unfortunately, no, I did not. I can`t seem to find the cause of this, so I don`t know how to reverse it, I`m sorry Eren. But can I have some blood of you maybe it`ll help" "sure Hanji, everything to get me back to normal" Eren sits in a chair and Hanji taps some of his blood. "Eren does have to stay with you Levi, we have to make sure no sees him like this or everyone will be in a panic" she explains and I nod in understanding, feeling glad I got stay with my pup.

Soon after that we were on or way to my room, making sure nobody sees him. We were almost there until we hear someone call Eren. We turn around and see Armin and Mikasa "where were you Eren? We haven`t seen you all week" asks Armin before Eren has a chance to say anything "before you`re going to ask that, why do you have a tail and ears on your head? What the hell happened! What did the midget do?!" with every question she gets louder and gets in protective mode. "I`m standing right here Ackerman, and if I were you I would be careful with what you`re about to say next" I said feeling the anger swell for her even suggesting it. "why don`t we go inside and then I`ll explain everything" suggest Eren clearly feeling uncomfortable. I nod and open the door for everyone.

Eren told everything that had happened, except about the part about me and Eren having sex and that were dating, can`t blame him for that with his crazy sister. Armin looked a little shocked about the new but did not say a word. Mikasa on the other hand looked like she is about to commit a murder "Eren, was he with you while you were in this so called heat, did he take advantage of you, did you let him touch you?" damn her voice could not be more threatening than this. "well there was some touching involved yes, but it was not because he took advantage of me but because I wanted to" I can see that Eren feels uncomfortable about this so I put my hand on his hand and squeezed it softly. I little did I forget that they were still here so they say this. Mikasa gets up and walks up to me and raises a fist, ready to hit. But Eren gets in the way standing before her and me. "get out of my way Eren" she looked really pissed about this but we all knew that Mikasa would never hurt Eren. "no, I will not Mikasa, you have no right to hit him" Eren is trying to reason with her but it`s not working "yes I do, he used you to get off while you were in a weak moment, that's just sick!" "no you don't! I asked him to help me, if I didn`t he would leave alone and just bring me food and water. I know that you`re protective over me, but who I have sex with is none of your damn business!" he shouts. Mikasa looked really surprised and walks without saying anything out of the room "Mikasa! I`m sorry Eren, it is a lot to take in, she just needs some time. I`m glad you`re back though, it wasn`t the same without you" Arming said with a small smile and he walks out as well. Eren sighs and sits on my bed, I walk over to him and sit besides him. "like Armin said Eren, give them some time. It is quite a shock, talk to her when she calmed down" I sad and put an arm around him to give him some comfort. He puts his head on my shoulder and relaxed a littl. We lie in bed cuddling and soon fall asleep. Sleeping through the night.

Next morning

I woke up but I`m missing a body beside me. I open my eyes and saying that I`m surprised is an understatement, as I see a dog sitting before me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eren POV**

When I woke up I was looking at a chest, which is without doubt Levi`s. He looks so relaxed right now I just can`t wake him right now. While I`m looking at him I got a feeling like something was wrong, he somehow looks bigger than me, which is odd because I`m obviously taller than him. I look down at my body only to see that I`m covered in fur again. I`m can`t deny that I`m a little shocked but yet I`m not, because god damn it I`m a dog again! I sit up and look at Levi`s face, he`s so cute while he sleeps, I just can`t wake him. So, I`ll wait for him to wake up. When he stirs to wake up I feel my tail moving in excitement. As he opens his eyes and just looks at me before his eyes get big and sits up suddenly "E-Eren?" I nod my head to confirm that it was me "what... how... what?" he is shocked, that much is clear. I shake my head letting him know I don`t know either. Levi sighs "well nothing to do about that I guess. I`m gonna change and getting you clothes out of the bed" oh yea I forgot about the clothes that are lying under me right now. I move aside so Levi could get them and place them on a chair. I watch him do that and as he puts on some other clothes as he sleeps in the clothes of yesterday, damn that hot body of his I can`t quite believe that he is my boyfriend. Just the thought of that makes me all tingly inside.

We were sitting on the couch with me leaning against him at Levi`s office just enjoying each other's company. Levi was petting my head between my ears, I really like that feeling so I lie my head on his lap and lean in at the touch. everything was calm until Hanji storms in shouting "Eren, I found something and you are not gonna believe this!" "fuck woman, can`t you just knock like a normal person!" yells Levi irritated and if I could I would smile at that. "that is the least of your problems right now Levi I found out how this could have happened, but where is Eren?" I bark to let her know that I am right in front of her "whaat Eren! Why are you a dog again?!" she shouts at me, I had to flinch at that because damn she was loud. She must have noticed this and gives an apology, she sits the opposite of us and I sit up as well to let her know I`m paying attention to her "explain it to us four eyes" Levi says. "okay so after I looked at the blood sample you gave me, I found another kind of DNA" "another kind of DNA?" asks Levi confused. "yes, so Eren got a little bit of wolf DNA inside. So he is not a dog but a werewolf" Levi turns his head and looks me from head to toe and looks back to Hanji. (I don`t know anything about blood samples and DNA so if this is wrong, I am sorry!) "I had a little bit of that stuff left that I gave you so I looked at it and I know for sure that that's why it all started-" "ofcource that`s why it all started you crazy woman, you just had to make this stuff and let Eren take it without thinking about the consequences" Levi says frustrated. I rub my nose lightly in his neck to calm him down, and it seems to work as he sighs and pets me on the head for a little. "just let me finish, geez. The stuff that I gave Eren had apparently some wolf DNA in it, which I didn`t know about, and it mixed with his human DNA and that's why he is part wolf now".

"is there a chance for him to turn him back just human, and what does this do to his titan form?" that's what I want to know too "well I don't know how this effects his titan form, and I don`t quite know yet If he can turn back but that's what I`m gonna find out next. I do have a question for you Eren and I need you to be honest, are you sure that you got into heat and not in rut?" I tilted my head to the side letting her know I don't understand that "what the fuck is that kind of a question hour eyes!" "I need to be sure Levi, it has an effect on his body" Levi takes in the answer "what is the different?" "did say that he wanted to get it in his ass of did he want to fuck your ass" at the first option I nod my head and at the second option I shake my had no as I think about how I felt that whole week, and If I could my head would be so red it won't disappear again. "okay and Levi, I know you don`t want to answer this but I do need to know. Did you come inside of him or not, please be honest about it" I see a blush appear on his face, cute, and nod his head.

"yea was afraid of that. So I some did research about wolfs and there are three kind of roles as wolf. You have an Alpha, an Beta and an Omega. Alpha`s are the highest ones, they are more aggressive, bigger and stronger then the others. They go in a rut once every three months, or sooner if they smell an Omega in heat, but they can`t get pregnant. Betas are not really special, they don`t get in a rut or a heat, but they do get pregnant of another Beta and not a Alpha or Omega. The Omega are the lowest ones, most of the times they are seen as the bitch of all roles. The scents they set free can be too much sometimes for an Alpha and they get raped, so when they`re in heat they need to make sure they`re locked u[. If they are in heat it means that they are ready to mate and it is the highest chance to get pregnant." when she finished explaining all of it I feel myself getting scared of this, I was indeed in heat the past week which means I could be pregnant right now. I look at Levi and I see he came to the same realisation.

"Eren I do need to examine you, to make all of this sure. But I do need to do that in your human form, so if you could change form right now that would be great" she explains. I understand that she needs to do this but I don`t even know how to turn human, so I shake my head and whine to let them know I don`t know how to. "well good thing I`ve read about that too and all you need to do is to focus on turning back to human" okay that's sounds simple enough. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and think "turn human, turn human". I can feel something change inside and once that feeling stopped I opened my eyes and looked at my body. I`m back to my human form "I did it!" I say proud and look from Hanji to Levi. "you still got the ears and the tail but this will work for now" Levi says with a small smile "good boy, now put on some clothes and I`ll see you in in my lab" Hanji says and walks out the door.

I blush a bit and I get up to put on my clothes, that Levi left on the chair. I feel the stare of Levi in the back of my head, but I try to ignore it. "Eren?" I hear from behind me and I hummed back to let him know I`m listening. "come here" he says, I turn around to look at him as he pats besides him on the couch. I walk up to him and sit beside him "are you okay?" he asks looking a little worried. I sigh "well I am a little in a shock of hearing all this, and a little scared to know I could be pregnant" he grabs my hand and squeeze it give me comfort and I squeeze it back letting him know it works. "yea I can understand that, but don`t you want to have kids?" "I do want to have kids someday, but I`m just 18 and we just started dating, don`t you think it`s a little soon?" Levi nods his head understanding "a little bit but what will you do if you are pregnant?" without even thinking it I answer him "then I`ll keep it. I know it`s not planned an all, but this child does deserve a chance to live" I lie my head on his shoulder trying to progress all this. Then a thought shoots through my head, what is Levi doesn`t want it, what if he leaves me, what if he doesn`t love me anymore because I became such a freak? "we`ll get through Eren, together, if you are pregnant then I won't leave and let you do this alone" He says and hugs me. I feel the relief through me as he says that and I hung him back "thank you Levi, I love you" he holds me a little tighter "I love you too, Eren.


End file.
